Un Nuevo Guardián
by MasterOvi03
Summary: Luego de que Sir Aaron detuviera la guerra en la cual el reino de Rota estaría envuelto, le ofrecen las opciones de regresar a la vida o ceder su Aura a una persona que nacerá en un futuro para así mantener viva esa esencia de pureza, amor, valor, lealtad y compasión. Por esa razón crea un sucesor para tal esencia, el cual vivirá grandes aventuras y trata de despertar su gran poder


**N/A: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic jamás escrito así que estoy abierto a sugerencias y critica constructivas, quiero ver que ustedes me apoyen en este proyecto.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el prologo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Sentía como mi esencia vital se alejaba de mi con cada segundo que pasaba, respiraba con dificultad sintiendo como choques de energía pasaban por mi cuerpo por haber utilizado toda el Aura que yacía dentro de mi.

-Lucario…- dije con un dolor inmenso en mi pecho

-lo lamento, espero que- me interrumpió el dolor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo –que… logres perdonarme… p-pero lo hice por… por el reino… y la reina Rin- dije entre jadeos –te extrañaré… viejo amigo- dije formando una sonrisa en mis labios y cerrando mis ojos para al fin despedirme de el mundo en el que crecí y empecé a amar. Cuando todo ya estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, sentí que ya estaba dejando mi cuerpo cuando oí un chillido a lo lejos seguido por una voz que mandaba escalofríos por mi espalda volví a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con dos criaturas, una de ellas la reconocí de inmediato ya que había interactuado con ella antes, esta criatura era pequeña con rasgos felinos, una cola alargada, patas grandes una tanto ovaladas, brazos pequeños, pelaje rosa y una expresión inocente en su rostro, Mew. La otra criatura era amucho mas grande se mantenía en cuatro patas con el aspecto de un centauro, con patas puntiagudas, al final de estas tenía marcas doradas, su abdomen y espalda estaban rodeados por lo que parecía ser una especie de aro, su cara era gris con ojos rojos y marcas verdes debajo de estos, y una melena que se alargaba hasta la mita de su cuerpo ondeando como si hubiera un viento constante, luego recordé las leyendas que había oído sobre esta criatura, las cuales decían que el era el creador de todo el universo y pare de los humanos y Pokemon, Arceus.

Estaba asombrado por sentir tanto poder siendo emanado de este Pokemon, tanto que caí de rodillas ante esta criatura, luego este hablo dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-levántate, humano- lo obedecí inmediatamente –di tu nombre, humano.

-mi nombre es Aaron- dije dando una pequeña reverencia ante el Pokemon Alpha, el cual me reojo con una mirada pensativa.

-¿tu has sido el que ha parado la lucha bélica que los humanos iban a iniciar utilizando a los Pokemon como armas?- asentí ante esta pregunta -bien, entonces te diré algo, te daré dos opciones para pagarte este acto de valor- lo escuche con atención -la primera será el poder volver a la vida pero como una persona totalmente diferente, o podrías ceder tus poderes para que otra persona que nacerá en un futuro la obtenga y logre proteger el futuro de amenazas tal y como tu lo hiciste y ocupar un lugar junto a mi en la Sala del Origen.

Empecé a reflexionar para saber cual de estas opciones elegir.

_-no se que elegir, quiero volver a vivir pero se que no será en la misma época, y ni la reina Rin ni Lucario estarán ahí para acompañarme como siempre lo han hecho, y se que el ceder mis habilidades era mas favoreciente para el mundo y como Guardián del Aura debo hacer lo que e mejor para el mundo-_ pensé profundamente antes de tomar una decisión, luego de al fin tomar una decisión dije -quiero elegir la segunda opción, pero quisiera pedirle un favor- dije con determinación emanando de mis ojos

-adelante- dijo Arceus con voz despreocupada

-quiero…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Horas después…<strong>_

-que crees padre, a que es un humano interesante, ¿cierto?- pregunta Mew al lado de Arceus mirando hacia una luna llena que resplandece a lo alto del Monte Coronet.

-si, ciertamente lo es- dice Arceus con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-padre, ¿puedo volver al Árbol del Comienzo a jugar con los Pokemon de ahí?- pregunta Mew con una expresión rogante dirigiéndose al Pokemon Alpha.

Arceus dejo salir un suspiro –preferiría que no lo hicieras, pero no puedo mantenerte entretenida aquí, así que, adelante, diviértete.

-¡Siiiiiii!- dice Mew con alegría plasmada en su rostro -¡podré jugar con Regice otra vez!- decía un Mew que salía de la Sala del Origen.

A Arceus se le escapa una pequeña risa al ver las reacciones infantiles de Mew.

-en verdad eres un humano interesante, Aaron- dice Arceus mirando fijamente a la luna antes de retirarse al interior de la Sala del Origen.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

en u_na _pequeña habitación de un hospital en la región de Kanto.

-¡felicitaciones, es un varón!- dijo una de las enfermeras

-mira Aaron tiene tu rostro- decía una mujer joven de cabello castaño largo con una cara que desprendía amor y alegría, conocida como Delia Ketchum.

-si, pero tiene tus ojos- dijo un hombre de cabello azul oscuro casi negro y con los ojos azules, conocido como Aaron Ketchum.

-y, ¿Cómo lo llamaran?- pregunta un hombre que se nota ser de mayor que los otros dos pero al mismo tiempo igual de energético, llamado Samuel Oak

-que tal Ashton- dice una Delia muy emocionada.

-me gusta, pero si no te molesta cariño, quisiera referirme a el como Ash- dice Aaron con una gran sonrisa.

-como tu quieras amor, después de todo el también es tu hijo- respondió Delia.

-hmmm…- decía Samuel pensativo –Ash Ketchum es un nombre interesante-dijo Samuel.

-y te aseguro que así de interesante será la persona que lo lleve- dice Aaron con una sonrisa es el rostro.

-igual que el destino que le ha preparado el futuro- dijo Arceus desde lo mas alto de Monte Coronet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ese fue el prologo espero que les haya gustado y repito acepto critica constructiva y espero poder obtener a alguien que le agrade la idea de esta historia. <strong>

**¡Gracias! y por favor R&R**


End file.
